


Pokemon Parody Episode 7: Failure

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob tries to enter the Indigo Plateau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 7: Failure

After a year, Bob finally got his MANKEY to level 5.

"Finally! That took a year and just like Ashly... I mean Ash, I didn't age at all!" Bob continued, "Well I'm going to travel to the Kon..."

That's Naruto, you moron, not Pokémon!

"Oh, I mean the Cantoh regional finals!"

So Bob somehow skipped Viridian Forest and Viridian City and arrived at the Kanto Elite Four Place (Yes, that's actually the name).

"Can I enter?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so. That and you don't even have badge."

"Than why am I holding an earth badge?"

"I don't know, you have to get all the badges in the game."

"You didn't have to in the GB game!"


End file.
